


a curator and an aviator walk into a gala

by shewritesall



Series: WonderTrev OneShots [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Smithsonian Gala, Somewhat Immortal Characters, Steve Trevor Lives, gala - Freeform, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Arriving at the gala is just like any other time Steve has accompanied her. It’s big and flashy and even though Steve doesn’t particularly like it, he’d do anything for Diana. He follows her without a word of protest, smiling warmly at her when she turns to look at him and then dutifully slipping off to find them both champagne.When he returns, however, Diana is no longer alone.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: WonderTrev OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	a curator and an aviator walk into a gala

Diana has always worked at some sort of museum since the end of the last war. It works out because, despite not having an official degree, she has more knowledge on most of the artifacts found to fool anyone. That, and Etta manages to print out a fake diploma for her. The date ends up getting changed a couple of times, but Steve was a spy and knows how to change a false document to make it perfect, so there is never a problem. 

Not even when Diana applies to the Smithsonian in the late 70s.

For the first time, Steve isn’t sure the diploma will pass, but Diana blows the mind of the interviewer and gets the job immediately. He’s never been more proud.

And she loves the work. She specialises in ancient Greece and Rome (not to Steve’s surprise) and her knowledge is so extensive that several people make passing jokes about her having lived through the times herself. They don’t realise that it’s partially true.

Of course, working at such an established museum and being one of their top anthropologists comes with some perks that extend to Steve.

“Wow.” 

He feels stupid as soon as the word falls from his lips, but there’s no way he’s taking it back when Diana walks out of the bathroom wearing the white gown he’d only seen hanging in their closet.

“Yeah?” There’s a teasing smile on Diana’s lips as she approaches him, but Steve’s too stunned to be embarrassed. "I thought you were tired of it taking up so much space in the closet?”

“All is forgiven,” he assures her. His hand slips around her waist and even though he knows her red lipstick is going to stain his lips, he kisses her anyway. “You look absolutely stunning. I may have to steal you away for the night and tell the Smithsonian to find someone else.”

“That wouldn’t be particularly nice of you.” She cups his face and presses a barely there kiss to his cheek. “I spent good time getting ready.”

“And I’ll make good use of it,” he growls lowly. Diana laughs and even though Steve really does have every intention of taking her to bed right then and there, he lets her slip away.

“If you won’t behave, I may just leave you here,” she warns, winking at him before disappearing out the bedroom door.

Steve snatches up his jacket and races after her, desperate to not let her out of his sight for the rest of the night so long as she looks like that. Fortunately for him, Diana had the habit of keeping him at her side during events like these, so he never had to try too hard.

Arriving at the gala is just like any other time Steve has accompanied her. It’s big and flashy and even though Steve doesn’t particularly like it, he’d do anything for Diana. He follows her without a word of protest, smiling warmly at her when she turns to look at him and then dutifully slipping off to find them both champagne.

When he returns, however, Diana is no longer alone.

A dark haired man that Steve has never seen before is standing too close to Diana and laughing too loudly. Diana doesn’t look uncomfortable, but she certainly doesn’t laugh as loud as the strange man so Steve swoops in.

“Hello, angel,” he says, putting himself between Diana and her dark haired annoyance. He hands her the champagne glass and presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Steve.” She smiles and takes the glass from him happily. “This is Oscar, a colleague from work. Oscar, this is my husband Steve.”

Steve just nods at him, not sure if he’s expected to like this Oscar fellow or not. When Oscar hardly looks at him, he decides not. Nevertheless, he’s not there to make Diana’s evening any more difficult, so he tries to be friendly.

“What area do you work in, Oscar?” he asks, figuring that’s a safe enough topic.

“Ancient Greece. Diana and I are partners on most projects.”

Nevermind. Not a safe topic.

“Wonderful.” It is not and Diana’s elbow digs a little painfully into his ribs, but Steve doesn’t change his tone.

“What is it you do, Mr. Prince?” Oscar asks, looking at him over his nose despite Steve being his same height.

“Trevor, actually,” Steve corrects before thinking.

“Oh? Diana didn’t take your last name then?” Oscar asks. His tone is accusing and Diana’s elbow is still digging into Steve’s ribs.

“She’s her own person, isn’t she?” Steve replies, glancing at Diana briefly. “There’s certainly no reason for me to change any part of her. Name included.”

“Shame,” Oscar hums. Steve doesn’t agree. “How are people to know she’s married? Think she’ll just do what you want as long as you dangle it over her head?”

“I’ll see you at work, Oscar,” Diana interrupts, pulling Steve away before he can tell Oscar just what he thinks. Somehow, her champagne glass is already gone and she’s downing Steve’s as well before handing it off to some waiter.

“Don’t think I like him,” Steve grumbles, scowling back to where they’d left Oscar standing. “Is he like that at work?”

“No, not nearly so bad,” Diana assures him. He looks at her closely, trying to see if she’s lying to reassure him, but she’s not. “He’s always been misogynistic, but it’s always worse after I fix a mistake of his.”

“You should change partners,” Steve tells her. Diana just smiles and shakes her head. “You shouldn’t have to listen to that.”

“I cannot control who I work with, Steve," she reminds him. 

Steve grumbles, but Diana pulls him onto the dance floor and leans her head on his chest, so he stops. At least this part of the night isn’t ruined.

“How long do you have to stay tonight?” he asks, swaying them slowly to the orchestra music.

“Just an hour or two.”

“Good,” Steve murmurs. 

He kisses her temple and when the song ends, he follows Diana through the crowd and meets everyone she’s there to talk to. Oscar doesn’t make another appearance, but Steve is still itching to leave by the time Diana turns to him with an exhausted smile.

“Home?” he asks. She nods and this time it’s Steve leading them through the gala as Diana follows.

As soon as they step through the door of their apartment, Steve turns Diana in his arms and presses her firmly against the door. She smiles against his lips and it doesn’t take much effort on Steve’s part to deepen the kiss. She’s always a willing participant and even though she’d been very close to dozing off in the cab, she’s returning his kisses just as vigorously.

“For what it’s worth,” Steve murmurs, trailing his lips down her neck. “I think Diana Trevor sounds ridiculous.”

Diana lets out a breathy laugh and her hand comes up to drag his lips back to hers. Steve happily obliges and kisses her hungrily. When he pulls away from her lips again, it’s to watch her slide out of the white dress she’d put on hours earlier.

“I’ll wear it again,” she promises, dragging his face back to hers. Another moment later and they’re separating again so Steve can shrug out of his suit and they tumble into bed.

“Everyday,” Steve tells her. He wants to see that goddamn dress on her everyday.

Another laugh is her response, but it quickly changes to a moan and Steve’s not sure which he prefers more to be honest. As long as both are just for him to hear, he decides he won’t have to pick a favourite.


End file.
